Opportunity, Part Five: The Bishop and Joker
by candelight
Summary: Life is but a game in Vlad Master's eyes. A cruel one, yes-but one you can easily win by...twitching the rules somewhat. Poor Danny is about to discover this as he walks into the Lab-and it's game, set, and match around a family Vlad wants to claim...


Opportunity, Part Five: The Bishop and Joker

_Oookay, folks. I'm back. My sister is married now ^^….but it's not Summer, or holiday. I have to make due with the time I know I have._

_TTCyclone….I just wanted to say thanks. :) Take care of yourself-this chapter is dedicated to you._

_And let's not forget Deyinel or any of my other reviewers. Thank you so much!

* * *

_

_Quote:_

_"All deception in the course of life is indeed nothing else but a lie reduced to practice, and falsehood passing from words into things."

* * *

_

_The billionaire glanced at his glinting Royce Watch._

_Perfect._

_The pieces had been set. Showtime was about to begin._

_He glanced over at the Theater, over the heads of chatting, middle-aged two cards. Two of hearts, two of clovers, two of spades, two of diamonds._

_Bah._

_But even the cards of less worth had their roles to play when the deck was shuffled. _

_After all….we needed a little…witness or two for tonight's festivities, correct?_

_Correct, Daniel?_

_Hopefully, his guests were enjoying the festivities….though he could, perchance to say, guestimate that a mass, ghostly invasion might damper the mood._

_If not only slightly. Vlad winced as one of the songs faded away into a louder, irritating tune._

_He could see why it was that overstuffed idiot's favorite. _

_But his role was not yet to be played._

_The billionaire's head turned, searching amidst the faces to find the one he had been looking at the mo-_

_Ah. Daniel. Apparently, these social interactions were a tad too dull for him._

_He could relate. He'd never been much of a social butterfly himself. Affairs like this were necessary agendas in the meantime._

_If Jack was a pawn….and Maddie was Queen…The King would simply have to make his stance tonight across the board._

_A pity there was not a Prince or Princess piece. But Danny would simply take the bishop's piece-just as important as one of the Crown pieces._

_….but which position was really more important to the King?_

_Vlad blinked, bewildered._

_What on….?_

_The anticipation was getting to his head. Might as well ready the board now._

_Vlad smirked as he slowly made his way over to Danny, elegantly sliding through the darker corners._

_Bishop takes pawn. _

"Well, son, you're looking much better!"

The boy was abruptly shaken out of his reverie, looking a little stunned as his own blue orbs met another pair.

Huh. The one he was just pondering….what did…?

"I was wondering if you could do me a HUGE favor."

Danny blinked.

What was with the billionaire? He seemed a little….odd.

Vlad seemed to almost be suppressing something on his face-but something, perhaps a well trained muscle-was fighting against it on his jawline.

Maybe just the stress of being host. It certainly looked like a stuffy job. Danny felt sympathy for the older man.

And it wasn't the first time he did so. He managed a small smile nonetheless.

"Oh-sure, Mr. Masters. But-uh….call me Danny. _Son_ is what my Dad calls me."

Jack had always called him that-and he rather preferred it to stay that way.

The muscle twitched again-even more violently this time.

Almost as if the man was desperately holding back a laugh.

"Oh yes, yes, of course. Could you go to my lab-second door on the right upstairs? There's a present for your father that I'd like you to…bring down."

He sounded rather strained. But at least this gave Danny a reasonable excuse to vacate for a bit-not to mention, stretch his sorely stiff limbs.

The boy stood up with another small smile, and hurried through the nearest exit as he made his way up the marble staircase.

The smile escaped. Phase one underway. Nonetheless, he better tag along in a bit, just to make sure Skulker didn't get….overexcited.

From what he knew of Maddie she wouldn't be…pleased if she found the boy hurt in Vlad's home. Just enough to keep him down.

_Bishop takes Pawn. But King takes Bishop._

_- - -*- - -_

(Vlad's Pov)

I was about to make my own excuses and depart this wearisome scene….until I turned.

My eyes flashed.

Jack was merrily bouncing up and down, being stared at by a bunch of dumbfounded college mates.

But someone caught my eye. Maddie was pursing her lips, and staring at Jack with resigned disapproval.

My heart's former flare quickly dissipated-like dust.

"Maddie….."

He growled.

Heaven found it, there was that ache in his chest again.

"That lab accident cost me my youthful chance at you…."

Red eyes flashed silently.

"…but that's ALL about to change."

_King takes on Bishop. King takes on the Pawn._

Wow.

This guy had seriously way too much time on his hands.

But, as Danny figured, the wealthy and strange were often simply dubbed as "Eccentric," which was accepted by society.

Still….not even his PARENTS, who had been working on their beloved lab for so many years-owned a lab this huge!

Danny scanned the empty tables; empty, save for a phial or two with a small frown.

"Present? I don't see a present."

Had he gotten the wrong door? Danny scanned the silent perimeter.

Zero.

Zip.

Nada.

Nothing but aluminum and alloy. The only discernable feature was a small, rectangular photo with-

Hey, was that Mom?

Danny stepped closer to the small photograph and grasped the frame.

That looked like Mr. Masters….and that was Mom….and a large frame happily extending a peace sign with no head-

_No head._

As if by reflex, Danny grasped the small shred of photo out of his pocket, and held it up to the disembodied piece.

Heart hammering, a trembling hand held the pieces together.

A gasp.

And a perfect match.

"Oh, no."

Danny began to stagger back, eyes wide.

"No w-"

From within the Darkness, Vlad smiled, ivory fangs glinting.

_"Now."_

_Kings takes Bishop. King KEEPS Bishop. King takes Pawn and Joker. The Pawn falls._


End file.
